Someday: The Making Of Team Zero
by Anna Zee
Summary: The were a team. All four of them, and nothing could change that. Right? But what happens when Sakura's dark past is looming behind to drag her into the shadows? Sasuke and Gaara need to make a decision. Believe they can save her, or will they give up hope on the girl they love? Rated T OOC'ness
1. Friends

**I haven't founs any GaaSaku stories that spiked my intrest lately. Then I came up with this!**

**PS**

**Anygood Sasusaku, GaaSaku stories you know of, please PM me the link!**

**Anna Zee: Itachi, please say the disclaimer**

**Itachi: Of course, Anna Zee Does not wn Naruto or the Characters.**

**Anna Zee: Thank you! Now! Story time!**

Someday

Chapter One, Friends

Gaara POV

**Gaara Aged 5...**

I sat alone in the sand box again. People kept their distance from me and they where whispering things about me.

I felt my eyes watering up.

I kept my head down.

Three boys walked over to me and started to push me around and make fun of me.

I saw a flash of pink and one of the boys was pushed onto the ground.

"Hey!" The boy yelled.

I saw a girl with pink hair stand infront of me.

"You leave him alone!" She shouted.

"Get out of here little girl." The fat boy said.

"Yeah!" The two others said.

"I said. Leave. Him. Alone." She said.

Her voice was icy and cold.

"L-lets get otta here!" The boys yelled and ran away.

The girl turned to me.

Her eyes were like big green jewels.

"You shoudn't let them push you around like that!" She shouted at me, "The next time someone pushes you around or makes you feel bad, you give them a sock in the nose!" She said.

I nodded at her.

"I-I'm G-Gaara." I said.

"I know who you are." She giggled.

I blushed.

"M-may I kn-know your name?" I asked.

"Oh sure! I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She said. "Hey! You wanna go play with me?" She asked.

"You want to p-play with me? B-but I thought you'd want to play with your other friends?" I said.

"I don't have any friends. They all think I'm a freak." She said. "You don't. Do you? Think I'm a freak, right?" She asked.

"No!" I said.

She smiled.

"And you don't think I'm a demon. Right?" I asked.

"Heck no!" She laughed. "I don't care what the people say! You're nice Gaara-Kun!" She said.

I smiled like I'd found a cave of gold.

"Hey. If you don't have any friends, and I don't have any friends, hows about me and you be friends!" She said.

"Yeah!" I said.

We spent the day playing in the sand box and chasing eachother.

We ended the day sitting on the roof of the Kasekage tower.

"That was the most fun I've ever had!" Sakura squeeled.

I grinned.

"Me too!" I exclaimed.

"Hey.. Gaara... If I.. Told you something about me... Something bad about me... W-would you still b-be my friend?" Sakura asked as she nervously twiddled her thumbs in her lap.

"Of course Sakura!" I said.

I never wanted to loose her.

She was my only friend.

"Gaara.. M-my family... Well.. We have the power to control one of the Elements of the shinobi countries, like fire, wind, water, lightning and earth.. B-but.. I have all of the Elements... A-and I sometimes loose control and things can go really bad, have hurt people because of it..." She sniffed as she looked away.

"So if you don't wanna be my friend anymore.. It's ok. I don't blame you." Tears fell from her face.

She burried her face in her hands.

I took her hands away from her face and wiped her tears away.

"If you don't care I have a demon inside me, then I don't care if you loose control of you're powers! You're my friend Sakura! My best friend!" I said.

"Y-you promise?" She asked.

I held her hand over my heart and put my hand over her's.

"I promise you Sakura Haruno, I will always be your bestest friend in the whole of Suna! Heck, even in all the shinobi counrties! From this day forward, I'll always be your best friend!" I said. "Now you." I said.

"I promise you Gaara No Shukaku, I will always be your Bestest friend in the world! From here on out!" She giggled.

"See! Now nothing can take us away from each other!" I said and hugged her.

She hugged me back and did something that would make me love her forever.

She kissed my cheek.

Not even the darkness of the sky could hide my already burning face.

She giggled.

"I gotta go home now. Big brother will be worried. See you tomorrow Gaara-Kun!" She said and went home.

My face was still as red as ever.

From then on, Sakura was not just a friend to me. Even as a five year old, I'd fallen in love with the beauty that is, Sakura.

**You're getting soft boy...**

Shukaku muttered in my head.

_Oh be quiet!_

I growled mentaly.

**THERE WE GO!**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**PEACE**

**~Anna Zee**


	2. Egg Noodles

**Anna Zee: Alright! So! Here's the next Chapter! Kakashi, if you will.**

**Kakashi: Will What?**

**Anna Zee: THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Kakashi: Alright! Alright! Anna Zee does not own Naruto or characters.**

**Anna Zee: Good Kakashi, now here's the new Icha Icha Paradise!**

**Kakashi: *breath quickens* *runsaway to read book***

**Anna Zee: On with the story!**

Someday

Chapter Two, Egg Noodles

Gaara POV

**Gaara Aged 10..**

Sakura and I were now ten.

And she was as beautiful as ever..

I swore to myself that day five years ago, that someday, Sakura and I would be married and that I would be the Kasekage.

That would really impress everyone.

Sakura and I were in her room at her house. We were playing chess on the floor. I was loosing.

She was great at stratagey games.

I guess that's why she was top student of our Ninja Acadamy.

She lived with her big brother Kaiaru, her parents left them when Sakura was three.

"Hey you two! Dinner's ready!" Kaiaru yelled up to us.

We ran down the stairs in a race.

"I won!" We shouted at the same time.

Kaiaru laughed at us.

Sakura and I ate our dinner.

_Egg noodles! YES!_

Kaiaru then went out to complete a mission saying he'd be home tomorrow afternoon.

I really felt like I was wanted, being here with Sakura and Kaiaru. They were like my new family.

Once we finished Sakura washed our bowls.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hmm.. I dunno..." She said.

I thought for a moment.

"Hey! Let's watch a movie!" I said.

She nodded and smiled at me.

I loved her smile. It made me feel warm inside.

She want and got us a snack while I picked out a random movie.

I didn't even look at the name of it.

"So what are we watching?" Sakura asked and she came in with some Dango and Pocky.

I eyed the Pocky box in he hands.

She rolled her eyes.

"Here you go, Pocky steeler." She said and handed it to me.

I stuck my tounge out at her.

"So what's the movie?" She asked again.

I pointed to the movie movie case on the coffee table.

"Kyoya and Botan: Lost Lovers." She read.

I choked on my Pocky stick. **(AN: Oh.. So many thoughts.. ;)...)**

_Watching a romance movie with Sakura... Oh Kami..._

"I heard this was supposed to suck.. LETS WATCH IT!" She exclaimed and put it in the DVD played.

We sat down and started to watch the movie.

_"Oh Kyoya... I love you so much.. I gald you're safe.."_

_"Botan.. I love you too.. With you hear in my arms, it feels to right.."_

Sakura fell asleep on me, her head on my shoulder and her hands on my chest.

I circled my arms around her petite body.

I felt like I could stay like this forever.

I kissed her cheek and fell asleep with her not caring about the stupid movie anymore.

**TADA!**

**Ok, I know it's not really long or anything, but I needed you guys to see that the characters were still as close as ever.**

**The next chappie will be alot more exiting! I PROMISE!**

**And.. **

**To give you something to look forward to, here's a sneek peek at Chapter 3: Jealousy!**

_Chapter Three, Jealousy_

_"Alright. Class, we have a new student from the Leaf Village, Sasuke Uchiha." Sensei said._

_All the girls instantly fell for the boy._

_But what __**really**__ ticked me off, was that Sasuke went and sat next to __**MY**__ Sakura-Chan._

_He was making her giggle and smile. She was smiling __**MY**__ smile. The one she oly smiled at me._

_I guess.. Not anymore.._

**DUUUUNN DUUUUUNN DUUUUUNNNNNNN! :)**

**What shall poor Gaara do!**

**Favourite! Subscribe! Review! GaaSaku-ness!**


	3. Jealousy

Someday

Chapter Three, Jealousy

Gaara POV

**Gaara Aged 10...**

Sakura and I were sitting in class waiting for our Sensei.

Everyone around us was chattering away.

Sakura and I were playing tic tac toe on a page in her note book.

Then the Sensei walked in.

"Alright. Class, we have a new student from the Leaf Village, Sasuke Uchiha." Sensei said.

All the girls instantly fell for the boy. Making goo goo eyes at him and swooning as he walked past them

But what **really** ticked me off, was that Sasuke went and sat next to _MY_ Sakura-Chan.

"Hey, I'm Sasuke, what's your name?" Uchiha asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. And this is Gaara No Sabuku." She said.

I glared at the Uchiha hoping his head would explode.

"I gotta go do some things so class is dismissed today." Sensei said.

"Hey, wanna hang out with me Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Before she could answer I cut in.

"Sorry but Sakura and _I_ are hanging out today." I hissed.

"Hey! Why don't you come with us Sasuke-Kun?" She asked.

"That would be great Saku-Chan." He said and she giggled at the new name.

"I like it. Saku-Chan." Sakura said and smiled her heartbreaking smile at him.

I almost choked the Uchiha.

He was making her giggle. She was smiling _MY_ smile at _him_. The one she only smiled at _ME_.

I guess.. Not anymore..

After a couple hours, it started to get dark.

"Hey, I think we should go home now Sasuke-Kun. It's getting late." Sakura said.

"Alright. Could I walk you home Saku-Chan." Sasuke said.

I once again interveened.

"Sakura and _I_ are walking home, you should know your way back to your house so BYE!" I growled.

Sasuke glared at me as I took Sakura's hand and dragged us back to her house.

"I don't want you talking to him Sakura." I said as we walked into her house.

"Gaara-Kun you can't tell me what to do, I like Sasuke-Kun! He's nice." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes I can! You're_ my _Sakura-Chan! Not his!" I shouted.

She just stared blankly at me then started laughing.

"You're jealous Gaara!" She laughed.

My face was going red.

"NO!" I yelled.

She giggled at me and then hugged me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waiste. Never wanting to let her go.

"Don't worry Gaara-Kun! I'll always be your Sakura-Chan. And you'll always be my Gaara-Kun! So please, could you try to get along with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

I sighed.

"_Fine_." I said and held her closer.

Just then, Kaiaru walked in.

"Hey guy's I'm home-" He stopped when he saw us hugging.

"OOHHH! I.. Hope I wasn't interupting... Jeeze! Kids these days!" Kaiaru said and winked at me.

My face once again turned scarlet.

Sakura laughed.

We had dinner and then I stayed over at Sakura's house.

I watched her sleep as I brushed her hair out of her face.

_Mine._

I thought as I kissed her forehead.

_Always mine._

**There y'all go!**

**I know I made Gaara seem a little... Posessive... But it's all for the story!**

**Anna Zee: See! I was a good girl! I finally udated! Right Tobi!**

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**

**Anna Zee: That's right Tobi! Here's a cookie.**

**Tobi: YES! SWEETNESS FOR GOOD BOYS!**

**lol**

**Hehe! Sorry for not updating! I got caught up with school and crap.**

**I'll hopfully be updating every Monday night.**

**-Anna Zee**


	4. Team 0

Someday

Chapter Four, Team 0

Gaara's POV, aged 13

Today we would be put into our teams. I prayed that Sakura would be with me.

"Ok maggots. These will be your team mates forever. You will respect eachother and protect eachother, and CO-OPERATE. Got it?" A Jounin said.

"Hai!" The class yelled.

The Jounin began to read out the teams

"Ok. First is Team 0, which will be... Gaara Sabuku, Sakura Haruno,-"

"YES!" Sakura and I whispered and hi-fived silently.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

I groaned.

"This is great you guys! We'll all be the best of friends!" Sakura said and group hugged Sasuke and I.

We glared at eachother.

_Great, Uchiha is gonna try and steal Sakura away from me._

_**Then don't let him boy!**_ Shukaku yelled at me.

_Like I said, there is no way in Heaven or Hell that Uchiha is going to take MY Sakura from me._

_**Atta boy! **_Shukaku cheered.

After the Teams were called out we were dismissed for break and when we came back we'd be assigned to our new sensei.

We all went outside and got our lunches together.

"Hey Gaara! Look what I have!" Sakura sang.

I turned to her.

"POCKY!" I yelled.

She giggled.

"Here ya go Gaara-kun!" She said and handed me three.

"Yuck.." Sasuke said.

"What, you don't like Pocky?" Sakura said.

"I don't really like sweets. Here try this Saku-chan. It's tomateo." He said.

He held out a peice of cut up tomateo and she took a bite.

"Mmm! It's good!" Sakura said.

"Here, you can have to more if you like." Sasuke said and smirked at me.

I glared at the baka again.

_Stiupid teme..._

After we ate our lunch we went back to see who our new sensei was.

_**TWO HOURS ATER...**_

"Where is our sensei! This guy is freaking _late_!" Sasuke yelled in annoyance.

"Maybe he's just running late?" Sakura offered.

"Two hours late? He or she probabley forgot." I sighed.

Then out of no where there was a '_poof!_' and a cloud of blue smoke and infront of us was a man with green spikey hair.

He had a scar running from the left part of his hairline down to his chin.

He wore a jounin jacket and standerd uniform, but he also wore pair of green skiing goggles.

_Weird.._

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take a shit but there was a long line at the nearest bathroom." The guy said casually.

"_Charming.._" Sakura muttered under her breath.

Sasuke and I sniggered at that.

"You say something girl?" The guy snapped.

"Yeah I did, got a problem with it?" Sakura growled and gave him the famous _Sakura Scary Mode Eyes_.

"NO! No problem!" He sweat dropped.

Sasuke and I laughed at him.

He sent us glares.

"Alright. Now. Time for introductions. But first. Lets go to your new training grounds." He said.

We then followed him to our new training grounds.

_This guy better be good! _I thought.

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**I had X-mas exams, the a talent show then there was the writers block!**

**I'm soooo sorry! **

**Anyway.**

**I have alot of the chapters done now, so if you want me to post them all insted of draging them all out and waiting for every them, pleeeeeease tell me.**

**If I get no answers I'll just update the chapters every Wednsday from now on.**

**Any way, thank you for being paitent with me!**

**And Happy 2012 to everyone!**

**LOVE TO ALL!**

**Pein: The world shall end this year! MUUUUHAHAHAHA!**

**Anna Zee: *hits Pein over the hear with a pan***

**Deideria: LEADER-SAMA!**

**Anna Zee: You're supposed to be dead! Let me fix that! *Attacks with frying pan***

**Anna Zee: Review or I'm killing Deideria!**


	5. The Final Test

Someday

Chapter Five, The Final Test

Gaara POV (aged 13)

_**AT THE NEW TRAINING GROUNDS...**_

The new training grounds was on the outskirts of the village.

There were rocks sticking up all over and some trees and bushes here and there.

"Ok, introductions. Like, name, age, like's, dislikes, dreams and goals." They guy said.

We were silent. He sighed.

"I'll go first. Name's Yakoto Ohtori, aged twenty-seven. I like female comany, like any straight man would. I dislike annoying people. Dreams... Ain't got none. Goals... None of your damn buisiness." Yakoto-sensei said. "Now you." He pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed.

"Name, Sasuke Uchiha. Age, thirteen. I like-" He stared at Sakura and smirked. My blood boiled. "I dislike-" He glared at me. "My dream is to be the captin of the police force. My goal is to become a jounin." Sasuke finished.

"Ok, you next kid." Yakoto-sensei said and pointed twords me.

"I'm Gaara no Sabuku. I'm thirteen. I _love_-" I looked over at Sakura and smiled. "I _hate-_" I glared over at Sasuke. "My dream is to be the Kazekage and my goal is to become the greatest ninja ever." I said proudly.

Sakura smiled at me.

"Ok now you girl." Yakoto-sensei said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm also thirteen. I like hurting people who anger me or I feel are being in anyway unmanerly. I dislike perverts aka most of the male race and... spiders. My dream is to become Lady Chyio of the Sand's apprentice. My goal is to fully master medical nin jutsu." Sakura said.

Yakoto-sensei took afew steps back from Sakura when he heard her say she liked hurting people.

"OK! So now that we're all introduced let's start the test of team work! I hope you know, if you fail, you'll have to go back to the academy." He said.

"WHAT!" Sasuke, Sakura and I shouted.

"This isn't fair!

"Yep, so pay attention. I will be giving you a special test." He then took out two dice.

"You must find these to chakra die. One each. They have a chakra signature so it should help you try to find them." He said.

"But, there are three of us." Sasuke said.

"Whatever, just find them." He said "So that is the test." Yakoto-sensei said.

"OH! And you only have three hours. If you run out of time, you are tied to that pole and go without lunch." Yakoto-sensei said and then vanished in a cloud of blue smoke.

Sasuke and I glared at each other.

"I'm going to find it first." We said in unisen.

Another glare and then we left to try and find the dice.

_I hope you find a dice Sakura, then it'll be just me and you._

_**TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER...**_

_Oh god! What am I going to do! What if I don't find a dice and get sent back to the academy! Then Sasuke will get Sakura and marry her one day and I'll never be Kazekage!_

I kept seaching to grounds for the dice and I used my sand to try and see in places I couldn't get to. But to no avail..

I spotted Sasuke.

He looked like he was having no luck to.

Once again, we glared at eachother.

Sakura was first to find a dice.

We questioned her on how she got it but Yakoto said that if she told us, we'd all fail.

_**TIME'S UP!**_

_I can't belive Sasuke found a dice and I didn't!_

"This is disgraceful. This was a team building test. You ALL fail." Yakoto said.

"WHAT!" We yelled.

"But sensei? I don't understand? There were only two dice and three of us, how could it be a team test if-" Yakoto-sensei cut Sakura off.

"Your team are the most improtant thing to you. Without them on a mission or in battle, you are dead. On this plaque, there are the names of someof the greatest ninja's in histroy, all were assigned to team aswell-" I cut him off.

"But Yakoto-sensei! I want to be just like the kind of ninja on that plaque!" I shouted.

"The kind of ninja on this plaque are the one's who died when they were on mission. This plaque also holds the name of my two best friends. On duty as a ninja, you protect your team. I'll be back later. For your other test." Yakoto said and once again vanished.

I was tied to the pole and I was starving.

"Here." Sasuke grumbled and held up some food to me. "If we're gonna pass the next test, everyone needs to have full energy." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

They each shared their lunch with me.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Whatever.." Sasuke muttered.

"You're welcome Gaara-kun!" Sasuke said.

"YOOOOOOOUUUU-" Yakoto-sensei yelled at he appeared infront of us.

_Oh Kami! I wasn't supposed to eat as punishment! He's gonna kill us!_

"PASS! You've offically become Genin!" Sensei said. "The point of the test was so you'd help eachother and work together. I know belive you have what it takes to be Genin! Well done!" He said.

"We passed Sakura!" I yelled and hugged her.

But at the same time, Sasuke went to hug her. I shoved him away from Sakura with out Sakura seeing.

"HEY!" Sasuke shouted and shoved me and hugged Sakura to him.

Glaring at eachother once more, I could feel that a fight was coming on.

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

Yakoto-sensei sighed.

_And they were just starting to work together.._

Yakoto watched as the Sasuke and Gaara fought over Sakura.

_That girl... Seems that they both carry strong feelings for her. I hope that it dosen't tear this team apart. Like my old team..._

"You two! Can you not fight for at least five seconds!" Sakura yelled and bonked Sasuke and Gaara on the head.

"Fiiiiine..." Sasuke and Gaara grumbled.

Yakoto smiled.

_But it seems, that she can keep them under control. She's alot like Amaye._

"Alright! Dismissed! Later kids!" Yakoto shouted and proformed his vanishing act.


	6. Shattered

_Gaara's thoughts_

**Shukaku speaking**

Someday

Chapter Six, Shattered

Gaara aged 13 POV

"Alright, do you have a visual on the target?" Sensei Yakoto asked.

"Affermitive. Target spotted." Sakura said into the TAC COM unit.

"I see 'em too." Sasuke said.

"I GOT HIM!" I replied.

I jumped out and ran after our target.

"Wait! Gaara!" Sakura yelled.

"You baka, you're gonna mess up the mission!" Sasuke shouted.

After a couple of tries I finally caught our target.

A furry cat with in a freaking bad mood.

I threw the wreched thing into the cage.

"You loser! You almost cost us the mission!" Sasuke shouted.

"Oh! Shove off you bird brain." I answered.

"Freak!"

"Weirdo!"

"SYCOPATH!"

"EMO!"

_**SMACK!**_

"Would you both please _SHUT UP_!" Yakoto-sensei yelled.

Sasuke and I rubbed the back of our heads where Yakoto-sensei hit us.

"I'll be back in an hour, I gotta report to Kazekage-sama. Later!" Sensei said and with a poof and cloud of green smoke he was gone.

"Are you two alright?" Sakura asked.

"My head is sore, could you rub it for me Saku-chan?" Sasuke asked.

_SNEAKY BASTARD!_

"Umm." Sakura said.

"Wait Sakura-chan, my head hurts too." I said.

Sasuke glared at me and I smiled.

Sakura walked over and used her chakra to ease the pain in back of my head for me as we sat down on the ground.

I leaned into her hands.

Finally her hands stopped.

I pouted at her but she simply giggled and went over to Sasuke to heal his head.

I glared at him the entire time.

When Sensei came back we were aloud to leave.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't we go ge something to eat?" I said.

"That sounds good. I'm kinda hungry." Sakura said.

"Yeah. How's about some dango, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure!" Sakura said.

We walked to the dango shop and got a dango stick each.

"Mmmm.. This is great you guys." Sakura said.

"Yeah." I said.

Sasuke nodded as he gobbled the dango greedily.

Sakura laughed at the syrup on Sasuke's nose. She wiped it off for him.

**Why are you even letting her be near that Uchiha! She's your's boy!**Shukkau yelled at me.

_Because she's my best friend. She can do what ever she wants with anyone, I can't control her! Even if I REALLY wish she'd ditch Uchiha and I could have her all to myself again... _I yelled.

**I see you're love for the girl is still a strong as ever, intresting, perhaps she is your Soul Mate...**

_Maybe... _

**So you must make sure the Uchiha boy doesn't take your girl.**

_There's no way Sasuke will take Sakura away from me! No way in hell!_

"Gaara-kun? Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

I blinked at her and finally realised I wasn't listening to Sakura and Sasuke cause of my conversation with Shukaku.

"Yep, just a little tired." I said.

"Oh, ok. Let's go back home Gaara-kun." Sakura said.

"Yeah." I yawned.

Sasuke glared at me.

_Ha! Gaara 1, Sasuke 0._

I basically live with Sakura and her brother.

We've become even more of a family over the years.

We walked inside and found a note from Sakura's brother saying he was on a mission and wouldn't be back for three days.

"I'm gonna go get changed." Sakura said and went upstairs to her room

I went into the kitchen to grabbed some Pocky and went into the living room.

Sakura came downstairs in her shorts and tank top.

Sakura had developed alot faster than the other girls. He chest was most deffinatly bigger than a lot of the girls here in Suna. She had gotten more curves.

She was over all, very beautiful.

I myself had gotten a growth spurt. I was now 5'8. Sakura was only 5'2.

She sat down next to me.

"I'm tired as hell." She mumbled.

"Yeah. You should go to sleep." I said.

"You too." Sakura yawned.

"Yeah, in a minute." I sighed.

I didn't want her to know. Shukaku has found ways to take control of me while I sleep. I haven't slept since I was ten and a half.

Sakura was starting to fall asleep.

I had been itching to ask her this question.

"Sakura?" I asked.

"Hm?" She asked sleepily.

"Do you um... Do you like me?" I asked.

"Of course I do Gaara."

_Really! Yes! I knew it!_

"You're the best friend I have. Like a little brother." She said and fell asleep.

I sighed.

I petted Sakura's hair as her head rested on my shoulder.

"I love you Sakura. One day, we'll be married, and I'll be the Kazekage. You'll see. You'll love me, and only me." I said and I held her to me.

Sakura smiled in her sleep.

"Mm.. Sasuke.." She sighed in her sleep.

**Well if that's not just a kick in the balls...** Shukaku muttered.

And it was like my heart just... Shattered.

**POOR GAARA! HOW COULD SHE FALL FOR SASUKE!**

**Sorry for last week, I was orienteering on Wednsday. (it's basicaly finding check points in a forest and if you find all of them you get a prize) I didn't want to go in th first place. I ended up getting lost and I sprained my anckle after falling down a deep slope. I wasn't found til about night. lol. I'm being completely honest. My buds are still slaging me for that. :). don't worry, I'm alright! Yay! I can still bring you these chapters!**

**I would really like some more reviews! PLS PRETTY PLS!**

**Peace**

**Love**

**GAASAKU!**

**AWWWWW! **

**Please don't kill me! Things will REALLY heat up in the next chapter.**

**I'm thinking that if there will be a lemon in the story, my friend will write it on her page. Or if anyone who is reading the story and would like to write the lemon for the story, you can PM me.**

**BYYYYYEEEEEE! **

**PEACE  
>LOVE<br>POCKY!**

**Gaara: POCKY! WHERE!**


	7. Reasons To Run

Someday

Chapter Seven, Reasons to Run

Gaara POV, aged 14

I don't know what ticked me off more.

The fact he kissed her.

Or the fact that she kissed him back.

I guess both really pissed me off.

_I was supposed to ask her out!_

I landed a punch on Sasuke's face.

My visson was going red.

_I was supposed to be her first kiss!_

Sasuke awakened his sharingan.

Our fight became serious.

Sasuke readied his Chidori and I readied my sand.

We charged at eachother head on.

"STOP!" Sakura yelled.

Chuncks of rock came up from the ground and knocked Sasuke and I away from eachother.

"Please stop... Stop fighting.. I-I can't bare to watch you both fight.."Sakura sobbed.

Her back was turned away from us.

We rose up and approached her.

"Sakura.." I said and reached my hand out to touch her shoulder.

A colum of fire surrounded her suddenly.

I flinched back.

"Sakura.. I.." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Gaara... I love you both.. So, so much..." She said and turned to us.

"But you don't know which of us you love more.." Sasuke said.

He looked down at the ground.

"I love you Sakura. With all of my heart... And.. I know you'll choose the right person." Sasuke said.

I clenched my fist's.

"Yeah.. You'll pick the right guy Sakura." I said.

_If she picks him... I don't think I'll handle it well._

"I need some time." Sakura said.

Sakura walked away from us and left us at the trianing grounds.

Yakoto-sensei apeared.

"I had hoped this wouldn't happen to you as well.. Looks like history has repeated it's self.." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Yakoto looked at us sternly.

"Just don't make the same mistakes I did..." Yakoto said and then left.

I looked over at Sasuke.

His head was turned down.

And before I knew it, he was gone.

_But where did he go?_

**Third person POV**

Sasuke followed Sakura to a small bridge.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke? What are you-" Sakura turned to Sauke.

"Please. Please choose me. If you do, I'll always make you happy. I'll never leave you and I'll be with you forever." Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes darkend. Her back turned to him once again and she leaned on the side of the bridge.

"She said that too you know... She always said she'd stay. That nothing would take her away from me. That she's be with me forever." Sakura said.

Sasuke gave a puzzled look.

"Who?" He asked.

Sakura went silent.

"My mother.." She whispered.

Sasuke stared at her.

"The mother of a Haruno child that is born with the elemental curse, will either be protective of the child, or abandon it completly. My mother chose to abandon me. I was five. She always told me that she loved me, and that she wasn't scared of me because I was her daughter. And that no matter what, she would never leave me." Sakua said.

Sasuke watched the young kunouichi with sorrow filled eyes.

"But even then, I knew. I knew she didn't mean any of it. She just thought that it was what mother's were supposed to do. She never did it out of love. My mother hated me." She said.

"Sakura.."

"You know, the worst part is, my father left too. He'd hated me for what I was. He hated how I made my mother leave. He'd said once, when he was drunk, that if I was never born, his life would be better and that he'd be happier without me." Sakura said.

Her shoulder's were shaking and silent sobs escaped her lips.

"I tried to be a good daughter! I tried to make her happy! She just never wanted me! Why did she have to go?" Sakura yelled and fell to her knees.

"When I told her I loved her, I ment it with all my heart... I always loved my mother.. Why couldn't she just take the time to know me.. Maybe she would have stayed... Maybe she would have loved me.." Sakura said as more tears fell.

Sasuke's eyes widened at Sakura's histeric's.

"Am I that frightning? Am I really that much of a monster? So much that my own mother was afriad of me.." Sakura said.

Sasuke knew he could never understand her pain. He knew Gaara would only be the one to understand her fully. But he couldn't take seeing her so sad.

Sasuke pulled her up from the ground. He circled his arms around her middle and pulled her tightly to his chest.

"Don't cry... Please.. I can't bare to see you so sad." Sasuke murmered.

Sakura's sobbing slowly stopped.

"Sasuke... I.."

"Shh.. It's ok." Sasuke said.

Sasuke held her tighter to him.

"I love you Sakura." Sasuke said. "I truly love you."

Sakura's mind went then to Gaara and Sasuke.

_Gaara, Sasuke... You've been my best friends for the longest time..._

_**"I'll always be your bestest best friend EVER!" -Gaara**_

_**"And so will I Saku-chan!" -Sasuke**_

_Always protected me._

_**"Nobody hurts my Sakura! Nobody!" -Gaara**_

_**"I'm gonna cream you, ya little jerks and make you wish you never even looked at her!" -Sasuke**_

_Why? Why did I have to fall for them both?_

_**"I know you'll pick the right guy." -Gaara.**_

_**"I love you Sakura. With all of my heart... And.. I know you'll choose the right person" -Sasuke**_

Sakura broke away from Sasuke's embrace.

"I'm sorry.." Sakura sobbed and ran away once again.

She didn't know where she'd go.

She decided on hiding ontop of one of the tallest buildings in Suna.

She sighed.

_When did things become of hard?_ - Sakura

"Well. We have found you." I heard someone say.

Sakura turned around to see two men. They both wore long black cloaks with red clouds on them.

One of the men had orange hair and alot of piecings. The other had blue skin and looked like a shark.

"Who are you?" Sakura growled and got into a defensive position.

"No need to be alarmed. You are Haruno Sakura. Correct?" The orange hair man asked.

Sakura nodded slowly.

"You are Akatsuki members. You're wearing the same cloak." Sakura said.

"Smart girl. You still remember when your mother was an Akatsuki." The shark chuckled.

Sakura growled.

"What do you want?" Sakura snapped.

"We are here to offer you a place in our organisation. My name is Pein. I am the leader. This is my suborinate, Kisame Hoshigaki." He said.

"Why would I want to become a missing nin and run around with criminals." Sakura snorted.

"You see, your mother was killed on a mission a year ago." He said.

Sakura froze.

_M-mother... Is dead..._ - Sakura

"It was her wish for her only daughter to take her place." Kisame said.

Sakura could barely breath.

"So, will you join us, in place of your mother?" Pein asked.

_Mother wanted it. Mother was thinking of me. Mother.. Mother..._ - Sakura

Sakura dropped her stance.

"I will... Join you." She said.

She left after to get what she needed before she went with them.

_I'll just stop by the house. _

Sakura arrived at her house and stuck some clothes, money and medicine into a bag.

_Food._

She went to the kitchen.

There on the counter was a box of Pocky.

_**"Hey Gaara, look what I have." Sakura sang and waved the pocky in Gaara's face.**_

_**"POCKY! GIMME!" Gaara yelled and tackled her onto the couch, grabing for the chocolate covered treats.**_

She took the pocky and some other food.

As she walked out of the kitchen she saw a picture on a table.

_Our team photo._

Yakoto-sensei was attempting to hold Sasuke and Gaara back from eachother.

Sasuke and Gaara were facing eachother and glaring.

Sakura was in the middle, smiling and oblivious to Sasuke and Gaara's stand off.

Gaara hand his fingers laced with Sakura's while Sasuke was holding her arm.

After that, she went for the door, taking one last look at her home. The only real home she's ever had.

She then made her way to the village gates.

_Not even a goodbye.. Like mother like daughter. Now thats one hell of an annoying curse. _She thought.

"Where are you going?" Sakura heard someone ask.

Sakura's eyes widened, but she didn't dare turn around.

**I know it's been a while but I accidenally deleted the chapters to this fanific, plus three other fic's I was working on.**

**I had to write these ones up again.**

**So I will be updating at a snails pase. There will be one more chapter then I'm making a sequel to this fic.**

**I am making a sequel becuase I have come up with a new story!**

**It's a highschool Naruto fic. MultiSaku. yay! ^_^**

**Anyway, my appologies for the lateness.**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for sticking with me!**

**I am so glad you like this story!**

**XxX**

**~AnnaZee **


	8. The Hardest Word

Someday

Chapter Eight, The Hardest Word

Sasuke POV

"Where are you going?" I whispered.

Sakura didn't turn around.

She didn't answer me, but I knew what she was doing.

She was running away.

"Please... Don't do this Sakura." I said.

"Shut up Sasuke." Sakura snapped.

I recoiled from her out burst.

I was suddenly angry.

"So what, you're just running away?" I growled.

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business! Sakura, you're my best friend!" I yelled.

Sakura still didn't say anything.

"Please Sakura. Running away won't make anybody happy. Not you... And not me.." I cried.

She took another step forward.

"I love you so much that I can't stand it!" I shouted after her. "If you would only just be with me.. I promise that I will make you happy! Everyday would be a joy!"

The ground was litterd with my tears.

"You have dreams and ambitions. I know you will be able to one day impress your father, and gain his praise and recognition. But me... I have another dream." Sakura said.

Sakura clenched her fist.

"My mother... She was once in the feared organisation, Akatsuki. They... want me to take my mothers place." Sakura said.

I had a sharp intake of breath.

"No.. Not you Sakura... Don't do this! You'll only just lose yourself to hate and anger!" I yelled

"... Sasuke... You and Gaara are walking a path, that for a while, I thought I could take too. But now I have realised, that the only one left for me, is the shadow of my mother's path. She was acually thinking of me Sasuke! She didn't hate me!" She cried.

There was something manic about her. The way she was speaking...

It wasn't the way our Sakura spoke.

This wasn't the way our Sakura acted!

This person infront of me... Was someone else completely.

_This isn't my Sakura..._

"I must finish her work. I will take her place. And then she will truly love me and see me as her daughter.. I will make her proud and be what is left of her memory! She will forever live on in me!" Sakura said.

My eyes widened at her statement.

"You don't have to be your mother Sakura! You can be you! That day when we were assigned our new sensei. When Yakoto-sensei asked you what your dream was, you said you wanted to be a great kunoichi and become Lady Chiyo's apprentice! Those were your dreams Sakura, not your mothers!" I yelled.

She was slient.

"If you jut stayed here, you could have a great life! You could stay with Team 0, and Kaiaru!" I said.

Sakura turned to me.

"What could I possibly want with some idiot ninja and a hopless village." She said.

More tears came.

Sakura continued to walk on.

"Don't leave me! If you do, I'll shout and-" Sakura flash stepped and appeared behind me.

"Sasuke... Thank you, for everything." She said.

"Sakura.." I whispered.

I felt her hit a pressure point on my neck.

I slumped to the ground and darkness consumed me.

Sakura POV

I set him down next to a bench.

"I know you will become a great shinobi one day." I whispered.

I pressed my lips to his forehead.

"In another life, I would have truly fallen for you Sasuke. But I'm sorry. You are not the one I love." I sniffed as I fought back tears.

One lone tear fell onto his cheek.

"I love Gaara... I love him so much. But I must do this. This is for my mother." I sighed.

I got up and began to walk away.

I turned to get one last look at my home.

_I'm sorry.. Kaiaru... Sasuke... Yakoto-sensei... Gaara._

_This is where I leave behind the Sakura you came to know..._

I turned away from the village and walked out into the dark night.

_... And become the monster, that I hope, you will come to truly hate.._

_Goodbye._

**I have decided to make a few more chapters. I will hopfully finish this part of the story before the end of June.**

**Again, I want to thank all my readers and reviewers!**

**But, I would like at least three more reviews before the next chapter.**

**Now, GO my little fanfiction realm pplz!**

**Itachi: WTF? O_o**

**AnnaZee: THERE YOU ARE YOU SON OF A- *chases after with a meat cleaver***

**Itachi: What did I do this time!**

**AnnaZee: This is called comic relief you dumbass!**

**Itachi: But why do I have to be the one you chase?**

**AnnaZee: Because it's fun!**

**Itachi: WWAAAHHH! T_T**


	9. Sakura Retrevial Squad!

Someday

Chapter Nine, Sakura Retrevial Squad!

Gaara POV

"Gaara! Kaiaru! Open the door! Dammit! Open up!" I heard Yakoto-sensei yell at the door.

Kaiaru got off the couch and opened the door.

It was too early in the morning. And I was already worried about Sakura.

She didn't come home last night.

Yakoto-sensei came in.

"M'Lady Kazekage wants to see Team Zero and Kaiaru Haruno, imediately." He said.

I shared a look with Kaiaru. He was just as concerned as I was.

**IN THE KAZEKAGE OFFICE...**

"Good, you're all here." Chyio said.

I looked around. Sakura wasn't here.

Sasuke seemed upset and very depressed.

"Hey, where's Sakura-chan?" I asked.

Sasuke went stiff.

I looked twords Lady Chyio.

"Sakura Haruno... Abandoned the village last night." Chyio said.

My eyes widened.

"What!? There's... There's no way that can be true!" I yelled.

Kaiaru and Yakoto-sensei froze.

"Sasuke witnessed her deparutre last night." Chyio said.

I turned to Sasuke.

"So what, you just let her run away!? Are you really that much of an idiot!?" I yelled at Sasuke.

"Just shut up Gaara." Sasuke snapped.

"I am assembling a Retreval Team to go and bring Sakura Haruno to the Hidden Sand Village. This team will consist of Baki, Yakoto, Gaara. There will also be two chuunin going along with you. Temari and Kankuro." Just as Chyio said that, Baki, Temari and Kankuro walked in.

"Gaara-sama. Nice to see you again." Baki said

"Long time no see, little brother." Temari said.

I stared at them.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Hidden Leaf Village." I said.

"We were called back because of the mission to save the traitor." Kankuro said.

I glared dangerously at him.

"Don't you dare call Sakura that if you wanna live." I growled.

Kankuro gulped.

"Alright, alright. We're supposed to work together if we want to bring your team mate back." Baki said.

"But what about me? I'm part of Team Zero too." Sasuke said.

"You failed to stop Sakura from leaving the village already. You let your emotions get the best of you. And for that, Sakura was able to leave. I'm sorry Sasuke. But you'll have to sit this one out." Chyio said.

Sasuke glared hard at the ground.

"Yakoto is our best tracker, so he should be able to find Sakura's whereabouts easily. You meet at the village gates in one hour. You have four weeks to bring her back. Dismissed." Chyio said.

"Hai, M'Lady." We choursed.

I ran to pack my bag fotr the journey.

I looked down out our Teams group photo. I felt my hear give a painful tug.

_Sakura... Why? How could you do this? Didn't we make a promise?_

It was almost time to go. I packed some last minute things and headed out to the village gates.

I met everyone at the gate.

"Gaara..." Sasuke said from behind me. "I know.. We've never got along... But I considder you a good friend... You, Yakoto, Sakura and me.. We're Team Zero." Sasuke said.

He looked down at the ground.

"Please... Please bring her back.." He whispered as some tears streamed down his face.

My face sofened and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You too, are a good friend to me, Sasuke. I admit, we never get along, but.. I will bring her back to us. And we'll be a team again!" I said and smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

Sasuke looked up at me.

"Gaara... Thanks." He said.

Kaiaru came up behind Sasuke.

"Bring my sister home." He said and gave a sad smile.

"I give you my word. I'll bring Sakura home, even if it kills me!" I excalimed.

We then set out on our mission to find Sakura.

_Sakura. Where ever you are, I will find you, and I will bring you home to where you belong._

__**HELLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !**

**Wow, long time no see.**

**I'm sorry to say that I will be putting this story on hiatus until further notice. I have important exams to be getting ready for this year and I must study up.**

**I thank you for all of your reviews, faves and follows.**

**But, I will be uploading one more chapter to this story in hopefully three weeks.**

**It is a rough estimate. I am never on time for anything so pls don't be angry.**

**Again,**

**Arigatou-gosaimaste!**

**Review!**


End file.
